


Ti aspetterò

by cloud_orion



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Italiano | Italian, M/M, One Shot, Shounen-ai, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_orion/pseuds/cloud_orion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa è una breve fic scritta in realtà due anni fa circa. E' nata da un'idea che ho avuto in seguito a un sogno raccontatomi da mia sorella Maddy a cui la dedico e che ringrazio di cuore per ascoltare sempre i miei lunghi sproloqui su questa serie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ti aspetterò

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una breve fic scritta in realtà due anni fa circa. E' nata da un'idea che ho avuto in seguito a un sogno raccontatomi da mia sorella Maddy a cui la dedico e che ringrazio di cuore per ascoltare sempre i miei lunghi sproloqui su questa serie.

Il bastoncino d'incenso era bruciato quasi del tutto quando infine l'anziano uomo riaprì gli occhi.  
Sfiorò con lo sguardo i caratteri sulla pietra, netti e definiti, troppo recenti perché il tempo potesse averli segnati.  
Si alzò in piedi, con qualche difficoltà a sciogliere i muscoli, irrigiditi dalla lunga immobilità.  
Versò ancora un po' d'acqua sulla lapide e sorrise appena, mormorando qualcosa.  
La giornata era calda e limpida, il cielo splendente nella luce estiva. S'incamminò senza fretta, godendo del suono delle cicale e dei rari, tiepidi refoli di vento tra i capelli argentei.  
Era ormai in vista del tempio quando una palla azzurra gli rotolò davanti, tagliandogli la strada.  
-Ah! Mi scusi- gridò un bambino correndo verso di lui, recuperando il giocattolo. -Scusi Tanuma-san, ci è sfuggita.-  
L'uomo osservò il gruppetto e annuì, affabile -Non importa, ma fate attenzione la prossima volta.-  
-Sì- risposero in coro i bambini, tornando a giocare nel prato.  
Varcò l'entrata del viale e si diresse verso casa. L'interno era fresco, nonostante tutto, pensò avviandosi in camera dopo aver preso due bicchieri di the freddo.  
Aprì la porta e lo vide, accucciato sui tatami, che lo fissava.  
Gli sorrise, salutandolo. -Salve Ponta.-  
-Tz, hai sempre un'aria stupita quando torni e mi trovi qui.-  
-Non è vero, ti ho anche portato del the- gli fece notare l'uomo, porgendogli un bicchiere e sedendosi a sua volta.  
Ma l'aria poco convinta dello youkai gli strappò un sospiro. -Sì, hai ragione. E' che in realtà non capisco perché tu sia rimasto- gli disse piano, lanciando un'occhiata pensosa al giardino. -Te l'ha chiesto lui?-  
Vide una libellula posarsi tra l'erba. Forse attratta dall'acqua che lui non poteva vedere?  
-No- gli rispose semplicemente il falso gatto. -Mi sono abituato a questa casa e ci sto bene. Ho solo scelto di rimanere un po' più a lungo.-  
Kaname lo osservò sorseggiare indifferente la bevanda fresca e rifletté su quelle parole, così simili ad altre che tanto spesso aveva rivolto in passato a Takashi.  
-Temi che possa sentirmi solo?-  
-Ti ci sentiresti?-  
-Sì- confessò l'uomo, abbassando lo sguardo, passando il pollice sulle gocce fredde che scivolavano sul bicchiere. -Ma andrebbe bene lo stesso. Non sarebbe troppo a lungo.-  
Lo youkai non disse niente continuando a bere il suo the.  
-Sai Ponta, la verità è che mi manca. Moltissimo- sussurrò l'altro. -Ma preferisco così, piuttosto che l'idea contraria. Non avrei sopportato il pensiero di lasciarlo solo, neppure un solo giorno. O un'ora.- Allungò la mano e le dita raggiunsero il sottile quaderno verde posato in terra, accanto a dove si era sempre seduto Takashi. -Lo è stato troppo a lungo- aggiunse, sfiorando la copertina e sollevandola piano.  
-Soltanto finché non è giunto in questa cittadina e ha incontrato i Fujiwara. E te- gli rispose il gatto.  
L'uomo accarezzò l'interno del libro, privo da tempo d'ogni foglio, e sorrise -Già. Era così fragile allora. O almeno, era quel che pensavo. Ho impiegato un po' a riconoscere la sua forza e a lungo ho creduto che non mi avrebbe mai aperto il suo cuore. Quando infine l'ha fatto...-  
Lo youkai vide gli occhi scuri, profondi, non ancora offuscati dalla nebbia del tempo, risplendere come sempre avevano fatto guardando Natsume.  
L'umano scosse la testa, e la scintilla nel suo sguardo si attenuò. -E' stato allora che gli ho promesso che non l'avrei mai abbandonato, che sarei sempre rimasto con lui, sebbene nel profondo temessi di non poter mantenere la parola.-  
-Anche lui l'aveva promesso a te- gli fece notare il falso gatto in tono tranquillo, osservando lo Yuujinchou che non gli sarebbe più servito a niente.  
La dolcezza affiorò sul volto segnato dall'età e s'intrecciò alle parole di Kaname -E lo sta facendo. In ogni mio pensiero, in ogni mio ricordo, in ogni mio respiro, lui è comunque presente. Non posso aprire gli occhi senza vederlo, né posso chiuderli senza ricordarlo.-  
Udì un lievissimo tonfo e un ancor più leggero sciacquìo; a volte gli era capitato, seppur di rado, ma lui non era mai riuscito a capire se fosse un suono reale o solo il prodotto della sua immaginazione.  
-Anche adesso mi piace pensare che non sia solo- proseguì l'umano sdraiandosi, portando le braccia dietro la testa, lo sguardo all'ombra sul soffitto. -Immagino che possa essersi ricongiunto ai Fujiwara, e alla gioia che può aver provato nel riabbracciarli. Oppure al fatto che finalmente possa aver conosciuto i suoi genitori e...- ridacchiò -Reiko-san. Chissà come avrà preso lei la sua decisione d'aver restituito i nomi.-  
Lo youkai sbuffò, osservando le ultime gocce che ricadevano nello stagno dopo il salto del pesce. -Continuo a pensare che sia stata un'assurdità. Uno spreco! Avrebbe potuto lasciarmi almeno qualche pagina, quello stupido. Avrei dovuto mangiarlo il giorno che l'ho incontrato. Chi s'immaginava che sarebbe vissuto tanto a lungo, con quel suo carattere avventato?- borbottò, accoccolandosi accanto all'uomo.  
Kaname sorrise. Sapeva, per quanto lo youkai avrebbe negato con ferocia, che Takashi mancava molto anche a lui. Forse in modo diverso, vista la sua diversa natura, ma non per questo meno profondamente. Ne accarezzò la pelliccia soffice, ringraziandolo in cuor suo per essere rimasto accanto e aver protetto, in tutti quegli anni, colui che aveva amato, e che tutt'ora amava con tutto se stesso. Anche grazie a Ponta Takashi era rimasto con lui fino a pochi mesi prima.  
Chiuse gli occhi e l'immagine del compagno gli apparve, come sempre; sul volto la gentilezza che aveva amato e negli occhi l'amore profondo che era specchio del proprio. Quanto più gli sarebbe mancato se non avesse avuto almeno la dolce sofferenza portata dai ricordi?  
Lasciò che il torpore del sonno gli offuscasse la mente e l'immagine sfumasse lentamente nel buio.  
Avvertì una lieve, fresca brezza sfiorargli il viso e il sorriso di Takashi mutò, mentre già la sua coscienza era appena in grado di notarlo.  
Nel sogno Kaname allungò la mano in risposta al gesto del compagno che continuava a sorridergli, e gli sembrò che le loro dita s'intrecciassero, una volta ancora.  
E ancora una volta gli vide riflesso negli occhi limpidi il lieve stupore di essere amato profondamente, che non lo aveva mai abbandonato del tutto, e che forse era stato ciò che gli aveva permesso di serbare tanto a lungo quell'innocente felicità nello sguardo.  
Notò le sue labbra sussurrargli qualcosa e nell'ultimo barlume di lucidità gli rispose, mormorando appena.  
-Ci vediamo presto, Takashi.- 

Il gatto fissò per alcuni minuti la figura addormentata accanto a lui, poi spostò leggermente lo sguardo.  
-Sei venuto solo per questo?- chiese al vuoto innanzi a sé.  
-Sei sempre stato impulsivo, e impaziente in alcune circostanze, ma ho sempre creduto che con l'età saresti cambiato. Invece sei rimasto lo stesso fino alla fine. E anche ora.-  
Il vento gli accarezzò leggero la pelliccia.  
-Ma venire soltanto per dirgli... Bah, davvero non ti capisco- borbottò lo youkai, mentre la brezza si assottigliava.  
-Lo sai che non manca molto. Lo sappiamo tutti e tre.-  
Il refolo, impalpabile, lo avvolse gentilmente.  
-Tz… Io sono diverso da voi. Non mi sentirò solo, anche quando lui se ne sarà andato. Con te.-  
Già il calore estivo iniziava a dissipare quell'invisibile frescura che lo youkai aggiunse, sommesso - Ma fino ad allora resterò con lui. Tanto per ammazzare il tempo - si premurò di specificare.  
Un lieve indugio, l'impressione d'un sorriso, poi l'ultimo sospiro di vento si fuse con i raggi del sole che si riflettevano nello stagno, svanendo definitivamente.  
Lo youkai fissò il luminoso vuoto davanti a sé. -Che cosa stupida da dire. Come se potesse fare altro- mormorò mentre l'eco sottile delle parole sussurrate a Kaname tornava alla sua mente.  
 _Ti aspetterò..._


End file.
